


pressed against the wall just watching your every move

by kaleidoscopeminds



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Photographer Ashton Irwin, Weddings, alcohol mention, would have tagged this bg malum but it takes place at their wedding so not really background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: “I’ve not been a very good photographer today,” Ashton says, with a glittering look in his eyes.“What do you mean, you look great to me?” Luke says then turns even redder. “I mean you look like you’re doing a great job to me.” He amends, rubbing the back of his neck.Ashton positively grins back at him. “Because I’ve been taking too many photos of one subject, bad form, should be covering everyone here.”“What of the happy couple?” Luke scoffs, “I think that’s allowed.”“No, too many photos of someone else,” Ashton says, smiling even wider and giving Luke a significant look.written for the prompt "running their thumb over the other’s lips"
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	pressed against the wall just watching your every move

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam, my light and love<3

It’s already gotten dark when Luke wanders outside the wedding venue for a bit of fresh air. He finds a bench to sit on, closing his eyes for a second and resting his head back on the wall. The day had been about as chaotic as he’d expected from Michael and Calum’s wedding, and he was ridiculously happy but extremely drained. The ceremony itself had been absolutely beautiful; Luke knew he’d be emotional watching his two best friends getting married but had almost overtaken him during their vows. It had always been “Calum and Michael” as long as Luke had known them, Luke just happy to be a third part of their duo, soaking in a bit of the love they could help but emanate whenever they were together. Watching the two of them marry and confirm “Calum and Michael” for as long as they would have each other was something that had always been inevitable, but also filled Luke with an emotion he couldn’t describe, fizzing through his veins from his heart to his fingertips. ****

The day had continued in a hazy mess of laughter, love and champagne, Luke even managing to get through his best man speech with as little trauma as he would have thought possible, especially having the added pressure of being a double best man for both grooms. He’d started by launching into a story of the first time that the three of them had gotten drunk and Michael had accidentally admitted he thought Calum had “really nice hands” and it had all gone swimmingly from there, Michael even having to wipe his eyes on Calum’s jacket sleeve surreptitiously at one point, something Luke will definitely be bringing up with him later.

“Hello,” He hears a voice behind him and jumps, sloshing a bit of his champagne over his knee. 

The photographer — “Ashton” — as as he had introduced himself earlier, stood leaning against the wall next to him with a slight smile. 

He was the honestly the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen, light brown hair curling slightly on the top of his head, glittering hazel eyes and a dimple in his chin that appeared anytime he encouraged any of his subjects to smile more or turn this way or that. That wasn’t even mentioning his hands, long fingers clutching his camera as he snapped away. He had been distracting Luke all day, drawing his eye whenever his mind wandered for a second, and he wasn’t sure whether it was his own wishful thinking that most of the time Ashton seemed to be looking back. Michael had told him offhandedly before the ceremony that he was apparently a friend of Calum’s from college, and Luke was going to kill him (after his wedding day maybe) for not introducing him to Ashton sooner. 

“Uh,” Luke said intelligently to Ashton. “Are you here to take a photo of me? Because I’m not being very interesting right now.”

Ashton laughs freely, “Sorry for making you jump, can I sit for a second?” He said gesturing at the empty space next to Luke. “No photos, promise.”

Luke nods, blushing. “Of course, sorry.”

Ashton laughs again, sitting down and scooching slightly closer to Luke. "Do you want to know a secret?”

Luke cocks his head at Ashton and smiles at the man talking to him, “Go on then, what secrets do you have photographer man.”

“I’ve not been a very good photographer today,” Ashton says, with a glittering look in his eyes.

“What do you mean, you look great to me?” Luke says then turns even redder. “I mean you look like you’re doing a great job to me.” He amends, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ashton positively grins back at him. “Because I’ve been taking too many photos of one subject, bad form, should be covering everyone here.”

“What of the happy couple?” Luke scoffs, “I think that’s allowed.”

“No, too many photos of someone else,” Ashton says, smiling even wider and giving Luke a significant look.

Luke chooses an unfortunate time to take a sip of champagne from his glass and almost chokes, and Ashton laughs again and smacks him on the back as Luke tries to get himself under control.

“You’re not serious,” Luke says, biting his lip slightly, a habit he can’t seem to break, even several years after removing his lip piercing. He’s not too upset about it now though, watching Ashton track the movement with his eyes before coming back up to meet Luke’s with a smirk.

“Do you want to see?“ He asks, holding his camera up towards Luke.

Luke pauses before nodding slightly and Ashton slides even closer to Luke, pressing their arms together and turning the camera back on. He begins to flick through the photos, and Luke can immediately tell that they are going to be beautiful, even the raw images in the tiny viewfinder are gorgeous, capturing the almost loving glow the whole night has glittered in.

"Wow you’re incredible,” Luke breathes out and he hears Ashton make a little embarrassed noise next to him.

“Thank you,” Ashton says quietly, before continuing to scroll through the photos rapidly.

Luke’s blush deepens by the second as he notices himself show up more and more often, waiting for a drink at the bar, making his best man speech, dancing with Mali’s daughter, and even more of him at the ceremony, the unmistakable look of love and emotion in his eyes as he watches his best friends in the whole world get married.

“You’re a great subject,” Ashton murmurs, so close to him now he’s basically whispering in his ear. “Could be a model with those legs actually.”

Luke goes red again and ducks his head to hide his smile. “Fuck off,” he pinches Ashton’s knee.

“I’m serious, you’re a dream to photograph, those eyes, these curls,” Ashton lifts a hand from his camera to pull a loose piece of Luke’s hair between his fingers, Luke turning his body slightly towards Ashton. Luke slides the hand that he pinched Ashton’s knee with up his thigh slightly and rests it there, looking up from the camera to look at Ashton properly from under his eyelashes.

“That nose,” Ashton says, sweeping his index finger down Luke’s nose, a barely there touch. “And these lips,” He adds, pulling Luke’s bottom lip down slightly with his thumb, before brushing his thumb gently over them. 

Luke smiles underneath Ashton’s thumb, takes a deep breath and leans in slightly, eyes meeting Ashton’s, and Ashton pulls his hand away and replaces it with his lips, pressing gently at Luke’s. He kisses him softly, and then pulls away slightly.

“This okay?” He asks Luke in a murmur.

Luke just responds by slotting their lips back together and kissing Ashton with purpose, slipping his tongue between his lips, and hand coming up to hold the back of his neck.

How long they stay like that Luke doesn’t know, the summer breeze ruffling Luke’s curls, the sound of laughter and music drifting out the open door and Ashton underneath his lips. He can’t quite work out whether the warm feeling bubbling up inside him is from the champagne or from Ashton himself, leg pressed against his and a hand cradling his jaw as they kiss.

“Oh my fucking God!” Luke hears a voice exclaim and he pulls his face away from Ashton’s to glare at the interruption, to see Michael staring at him, a look of glee on his face.

“Calum get out here now!” He shouts inside, “Luke’s making out with your photographer friend!”

“Michael!” Luke protests, dropping his forehead on to Ashton’s jacketed shoulder.

“What the fuck, are you joking?” Calum half jogs outside, a delighted look on his face which only grows bigger when he sees Luke and Ashton, still half wrapped around each other on the bench.

Luke goes to extract himself from Ashton, but the other man just slips a hand into Luke’s, leaving their legs pressed together. 

“I fucking knew it!” Calum crows. “Didn’t I say Luke would be all over him like a rash?” 

Michael howls with laughter, dragging Calum closer to him and sliding a hand around his waist. 

“I hate you both so much,” Luke whines into Ashton’s shoulder, feeling it shake slightly under his forehead with suppressed laughter.

“Anyway,” Michael says, “Hate to break it to you both but we’re about to cut the cake and this is something that we might want a photo of down the line.”

Now it’s Ashton’s turn to blush, he mumbles out an apology as he gets up, pulling Luke up alongside him. Calum just shakes his head at the two of them and smiles. “We’ll see you in a minute,” He says, tugging Michael back into the building, both of them giggling.

“See I told you, not a very good photographer today, too distracted,” Ashton says with a small smile, tucking Luke’s hair behind his ear where it had been ruffled by the wind, and then leaving his hand resting loosely against Luke’s neck.

“Well I personally still think you’re doing a great job,” Luke says with a small smile, leaning in to peck at Ashton’s lips again.

“Well duty calls now, but maybe I could persuade you into a dance later?” Ashton rubs Luke’s cheek slightly with his thumb, grazing his cheekbone.

Luke’s smile grows wider, “See you on the dance-floor, photographer man.”

Ashton laughs and tugs him inside by the sleeve of his jacket. Luke follows him giggling, feeling a bit too much like he’s floating on air.


End file.
